Oil and gas pipelines, containing hydrocarbons and water, also contain indigenous micro-organisms. The pipelines are a natural environment for such micro-organisms to reside and flourish over time. The build-up of micro-organisms, or bio-fouling, can lead to a block or clog in the pipeline system. If not treated, the bio-fouling will corrode the pipe and other pipeline equipment through a process known as microbiologically influenced corrosion (MIC) or bio-corrosion. In the oil and gas industry, over 20% of annual economic losses are attributable to MIC.
Various commercial mitigation techniques exist to combat bio-fouling. Mechanical approaches (i.e pigging), chemical approaches (i.e biocides), electrochemical approaches (i.e cathodic protection), and biological approaches (i.e. microbial injection of more beneficial microbiota) are all used to stop or prevent bio-fouling. Biocides are considered the most effective technique. Biocides, however, pose their own concerns. Biocides are expensive, can be toxic, can pose considerable hazards to the environment, and can be difficult to dispose.
A solution to tackle and prevent bio-fouling that has the efficacy of biocides, but is environmentally friendly is desired. A solution that reduces exposure to and the expense of biocides and corrosion inhibitors, while still controlling microbial and scale corrosion is desired.
In order to replace biocides, any solution must be capable of addressing bio-fouling on an industrial scale. Industrial scale-up is a considerable part of any process. A solution that exists on a pilot size, or small batch scale, may not function the same as an industrial scale process. Larger vessels dissipate energy, such as energy due to mixing, at a different rate than smaller vessels. Vessel size also affects heat transfer. Additionally, the rate of reaction may not be the same on a larger scale, thus the mixing employed must be carefully considered for scale up.